Panpacificdefense
panpacificdefense.com was a viral marketing website dedicated to the promotion of the Pacific Rim. The website was launched in April of 2013Join The Pan Pacific Defense Corps And Help Defend Our World From The Kaiju Threat and used as means early promotion of the film by Legendary Pictures and .PACIFIC RIM Pan Pacific Defense Corps Website LaunchedJoin the Pan Pacific Defense Corps!Legendary Pictures @Legendary - May 6, 2013 The website closed down between the years 2015 and 2016 and was replaced by gojaeger.com, a viral marketing website for Pacific Rim: Uprising. History panpacificdefense.com was designed to imitate that of a used by military organizations. Simulating the in-universe circumstances of Pacific Rim, the website asked visitors to "join" the Pan Pacific Defense Corps organization to combat the Kaiju. The website was sectioned off into four parts: "Join PPDC" gives users a brief detailed history on the foundation of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. and their mission statement with creation of the Jaeger Program"Founded in 2014, The Pan Pacific Defense Corps represents an international alliance of 21 nations across the Pacific Rim, bound together by the shared goal of containing, combating and eliminating the Kaiju threat. The future of the human race depends on citizens like you. Take the Pysche test now and apply for a position within the PPDC." before urging users to take a pysche test in order to apply for a position within the organization. "Crisis Map" was an animated section of the website that allowed users to interact with a map that detailed Kaiju attacks around the "Stay up to date with the latest Kaiju attacks. The Crisis Map provides details of all Kaiju breaches. Keep watch of the map for your safety, as well as the safety of those around you." Additionally, certain sections of the animated map lead to and high resolution blueprints of the central Jaegers (Coyote Tango, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger) featured in the film.Thread: PACIFIC RIM Trailer View Single Post The "Training Academy" allowed users to "enroll" in the training facility of the PPDC and "test their skills" in a simulated arena."Enroll in the PPDC Training Academy to test your skills against our simulations. Do you have what it takes to become a Jaeger Pilot?" The website quizzes the user with ten questions with limited time to answer. Once all ten questions are answered, the website provided the user with a rank and assignment. The following assignments a user could get were, Jaeger Academy for Recruitment and Training, K-Science for Kaiju Detection and Analysis, J-Tech for Jaeger Systems and Robotics, and Strike Groups for Deployment and Combat. The "Shatterdome" was an interactive section of the website that provided visitors brief information on the Shatterdome itself"Tour the Shatterdome to learn about the PPDC Headquarters and the brave souls who keep us safe. Visit the K-Science Laboratory to see Kaiju up close. The Kwoon Combat Room, where our pilots hone their fighting skills and study the history of the Kaiju War in Loccent Mission Control." as well as provide information on nine pilots of the four Jaegers, the functions, Mark status, and weapons of the Jaegers themselves. Trivia *The panpacificdefense website was designed by AvatarLabs.AvatarLabs - Pan Pacific Defense Corps Website Videos BREAKING NEWS KAIJU ATTACK|Footage of the First Kaiju Attack in 2013 PACIFIC RIM ESPN|An ESPN report is interrupted by the news of the Kaiju attack Test of the Kaiju Emergency Alert System|Kaiju Emergency Alert System Test Pacific Rim Pan Pacific Defense Corps website|A four minute preview of the functionality of panpacificdefense.com Gallery Crisis_Map_(Preview).jpg|Thumbnail version of the Crisis Map used on the website. Panpacificdefense_site-03.jpg|Drift Sync Test Front Page. Panpacificdefense_site-02.jpg|Kwoon Combat Room Front Page. Panpacificdefense_site-01.jpg|Panpacificdefense Front Page Preview Pan_Pacific_Defense_(website)_menu.jpg|The navigation guide from the time of April-to-May 2013. Pages were locked until June 2013. Pan_Pacific_Defense_(website)_badge.png|An example of the PPDC badge earned after passing the test (April 2013) Shatterdome JA profile picture.jpg|Jaeger Academy emblem SG_profile_picture.jpg|Strike Group emblem Jaeger Suit Specs.JPG|Suit Specifications provided by the PPDC site Shatterdome_Assignment-01.jpg|Hong Kong and Lima Shatterdome Listings. Shatterdome_Assignment-02.jpg|Tokyo and Sydney Shatterdome Listings. Shatterdome_Assignment-03.jpg|Los Angeles and Panama City Shatterdome Listings. Shatterdome_Assignment-04.jpg|Anchorage and Vladivostok Shatterdome Listings. Kaiju Categories.jpg|How Kaiju are categorized with the Serizawa Scale. Knifehead Anatomy.JPG|The anatomy of Knifehead Jaeger Timeline LOCCENT 01.png|An account of the Jaeger deployment according to LOCCENT Kaiju Attack Timeline LOCCENT 02.png|An account of the Kaiju attacks according to LOCCENT Jaeger Pilots Pacific Rim Cherno Alpha Crew 02.png|Cherno Alpha's core crew Pacific Rim Gipsy Danger Crew.jpg|Gipsy Danger's second crew Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon Crew.jpg|Crimson Typhoon's core crew Pacific Rim Striker Eureka Crew.png|Striker Eureka's core crew Jaeger Features Cherno Chest Conn Pod 01.jpg|Schematic of Cherno Alpha's Chest Conn Pod Cherno Chest Conn Pod 02.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 01.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Energy Cell Cherno Tesla Fists 01.jpg Cherno Tesla Fists 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Tesla Fists Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Chain Sword Gipsy DG6 Chain Sword 02.jpg Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Nuclear Turbine Gipsy Nuclear Vortex Turbine 02.jpg Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 01.jpg|Schematic of Gipsy Danger's Oceanic Cooling Vents Gipsy Oceanic Cooling Vents 02.jpg Crimson Foot Grips 01.jpg Crimson Foot Grips 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Foot Grips Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 01.jpg Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Plasmacaster Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 01.jpg Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 02.jpg Striker AKM Chest Launcher 01.jpg|Schematic of Striker Eureka's AKM Chest Launcher Striker AKM Chest Launcher 02.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 01.jpg Striker Brass Knuckles 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's Brass Knuckles Striker T-16 Angel Wings 01.jpg Striker T-16 Angel Wings 02.jpg|Close-up on Striker Eureka's T-16 Angel Wings Jaeger Blueprints Cyote Tango.jpg|The Blueprints of Coyote Tango (Mark-1) Cerno Aplha.jpg|The Blueprints of Cherno Alpha (Mark-1) Gipsy Danger Blueprints.jpg|The Blueprints of Gipsy Danger (Mark-3) Crimson Typhhon Blueprint.jpg|The Blueprints of Crimson Typhoon (Mark-4) Striker-Eureka-Australian-Jaeger jpg.jpg|The Blueprints of Striker Eureka (Mark-5) PPDC Documents Leaked_Pacific_Rim_Memo.jpg|Memo from James Botham, Marshal of "Great Britain's Air Command". Pacific-rim-document.jpg|Francisco Gutierrez authorizes the construction of the Lima Shatterdome in 2016. Promotional Posters PPDC Propaganda 01.jpg PPDC Propaganda 02.jpg PPDC K Science Poster.jpg|Recruitment Poster for Kaiju Scientists PPDC Engineers Poster.jpg|Jaeger Engineers Recruitment Poster PPDC Enlist Poster.jpg|Pilot Enlistment Poster Art-z-sign-007.jpg JA cover picture.jpg PPDC Propaganda 15.jpg PPDC Propaganda 16.jpg PPDC Propaganda 14.jpg External Links *Pan Pacific Defense.com (archive links) *Pan Pacific Defense.com (original link) Notes References Category:Tie-Ins Category:Viral Marketing Category:Pacific Rim (film)